Prophecy Roleplay/Archive 4
(BC Cue for the two StarClan cats: Willowkit and Violetshadow. Willowkit is changed into what she would have been if she lived: Willowstorm.) Violetshadow purred, Willowkit at her side. They came to a snowy clearing right before the entrance of the cave. "Is this the place, Willowkit? The place where you spoke of Star Cats? The one where the Lavender Cat will change you back from death?" she meowed worriedly, fighting against the whirling snow. "Yes!" Willowkit replied. ... Lavenderheart watched two Spirit Cats appear at the entrance. Hikari gave her a questioning look. "Willowkit, Violetshadow. Glad you could join us!" she purred. Willowkit looked at her almost in a glare. "You promised me I could become mortal again to be with my brother." the little tortoiseshell she-cat grumbled. Rabbitspring, Willowkit's brother, peered over the shoulders of cats, trying to get a good look of the sister he had wanted to love. ... "Please, Violetshadow!" Rabbitspring meowed desperately, as the pale gold spirit was blocking his vision of her. "Not until she's living." Violetshadow growled. Faolanwolf sighed and padded over to the frantic tom. "Rabbitspring, calm down. You'll see your sister shortly, I'm sure. Just show some patience, for crying out loud." he growled. Rabbitspring peeked at Lavenderheart, who's beautiful eyes were closed as she used some soil and other resources, such as grass and twigs, which were floating around her in a circle. She pressed them together like magic and formed them into the hollow shape of a cat and muttered a prayer to StarClan. Then, she lit it on fire by taking out her wings and blowing all the hot breath in the cave onto it. It burned to the ground, and there was a rumbling sound. Violetshadow was beside Lavenderheart, releasing her grip on his vision of his sister, and out of the flames came a she-cat who looked as Willowkit had so many moons ago. "Now, Willow''storm, are you pleased now?" Violetshadow grumbled playfully. Willowstorm nodded and turned to her brother. Rabbitspring's heart skipped a beat. Here was his sister. The one gone so long. Here. ...Meanwhile, back in StarClan... Ironstar gasped and watched Lavenderheart's new skill: re-forming the dead! He HAD to be with her, it was his destiny. He struggled with his iron chains around his ankles. Tigerstar muttered in his ear, "There's no escape: You'll never see her again!" Ironstar looked hopefully towards Violetshadow's ghost in his vision pool. ''Please Violetshadow. Please summon me to Lavenderheart. ''Violetshadow looked around the den in confusion. ...Back at camp... (HINT HINT! Ironstar might return as Ironjaw...) Violetshadow's ears twitched. ''Ironstar! Ironstar wants to be with Lavenderheart! ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 21:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenixfeather padded up and touched muzzles with Willowstorm. "I'm glad you're alive now, Willowstorm. I heard so much about you, and I couldn't believe you died like that," the ginger she-cat meowed. Willowstorm nodded. "I wanna be a warrior too!" Crystalkit meowed. "Not until after you're an apprentice," Lavenderheart purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wish I could live, too, Willowstorm," said Fennelkit, floating slightly as she wrapped her tail around her paws. "I never knew what it was like to live, for I died after I was born. I never truly got to know my siblings, even though I led them all to StarClan. I always seemed to be a lonely kit, even though my parents, Willowbreeze and Deadfoot, were in StarClan with me." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moonhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/6/6d/Sailor_Moon.jpg 21:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellkit touched her muzzle to Fennelkit's. "I'm lucky I was brought here," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw's time is coming...but he won't remember much except for Lavenderheart and the Star Cats. Interesting twist, huh? I told you his death puzzle would become more important!) ..Violetshadow.. Violetshadow ran to Lavenderheart. "Phoenixfeather! Lavenderheart! Come here, quickly!" she hissed. "What, Violetshadow!?" Phoenixfeather meowed. "I can summon spirits, right? We'll, Lavenderheart, I need you to resurrect another cat." she hissed worriedly, hearing Ironstar's pained yowls in her head. She shook her head abruptly. "Hurry, there's barely any time left for him!" Violetshadow growled, blowing fire onto a straw bed in the center of the clearing. "Who's him!?" Lavenderheart mewed. "NO TIME! HURRY AND MAKE THE SACRIFICE SCULPTURE!" "...Ironstar...Ironstar..." she whispered quickly and quietly, her eyes blazing. The fire twisted up into the shape of his bulky, muscualr body, but chains were around his paws as well. His spirit had come. "Hurry, Lavenderheart! Make a muscular-looking sacrifice. Put rings around the paws that look as if they were made of steel chains." Violetshadow snarled, moving the fire upwards. The spirit danced gently in midair. Whisperpaw's eyes stared with curiousity, her mouth gaping over. Violetshadow probed her thoughts: ''Ironstar. That's Ironstar, isn't it? My father... ''Violetshadow jolted up. ''Whisperpaw knows the secret!? When did she find out that Shadefrost isn't her mother? That Bubbleflight isn't her father? The only family she knows is false, except for Honeypaw? ''Oh well. Violetshadow looked at the sacrifice. "No, no no! It looks NOTHING like him!" she growled, and reformed it. Lavenderheart's mouth gaped open, tears coming to her eyes. ...Lavenderheart... She knew it. Ironstar. Violetshadow was going to ressurect Ironstar for her. She knew by the facial features and the broken chains clamped around its ankles that it had to be Ironstar. "He will remember everything about you and the other Star Cats, but nothing about his punishment or his past. He will relive as Ironjaw, a warrior of DawnClan, to be with you. If Icefeather gets suspicious or DuskClan does, tell them that Iron was a rogue who seemed just like Ironstar." Violetshadow mewed, finally calmed. Lavenderheart sniffled, and the fire spirit settled on the perfect face, soaked in, and lit up in huge flames, swallowing the sculpture. Whisperpaw ran up beside her in marvel. Lavenderheart licked her gentle cheek, which was fluffy, as Whisperpool had done for her when she was an apprentice. Out of the flames popped a sleek, plumy-tailed, handsome silver tom with dazzling blue eyes. He winced a moment at the flames but leaped out and ran for Lavenderheart. She ran, too. The twined their tails. "Oh, Ironstar!" she mewed. "Ironstar? No, I'm Iron''jaw ''now. I can't take the name Ironstar anymore, as I don't have 9 lives anymore." Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather gasped happily. "Ironjaw!" she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ironjaw purred at the sight of all the friends he missed from being trapped in StarClan. ''Wait... what was I doing in StarClan!? ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 22:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blot was a little confused. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, right! Blot, this is Ironjaw," Phoenixfeather introduced. In a low whisper, she explained, "It's Ironstar reborn. He came back from the dead." Blot nodded. ''So, that's Ironstar's new self? This could be quite interesting...''the dark silver tom thought. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw, Silivia, and Shira seem to be the only ones that know that Blot is trouble.) Ironjaw knew this cat, "Blot", meant some sort of trouble. Ironjaw bared his teeth a little. "Calm, love. We're together now." Lavenderheart purred uneasily. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another cat like Blot, except...black. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A growl rose in his throat. ''Why do spirits haunt me? ''He looked at the cat, who was slinking down towards him. Whisperpaw hissed and spat at the cat as the black cat approached Ironjaw. His jaw gaped open at the sight of this ugly cat. Ironjaw's shark-like, white teeth, which were sharper than any of the cats' in the forest, bit against eachother and out came a threatening hiss, which was like scraping claws down one of those big black rocks in big Twoleg Nests called "chalkboards". He did it again, telling the cat to back off. It only approached, and it looked hungry. ''For what!? ''Ironjaw gulped. This cat had a strange look to it. "I presume you are sir Ironjaw. I'm Shat and-" the black cat meowed, but was cut off by Whisperpaw flinging herself at him, slicing her claws at his belly. He glared at her, his black eyes turning a foul-looking amber-red. Whisperpaw's tail drooped suddenly, and her eyes became half-closed, her fur getting tough and dull. She fell to her side. At first, Ironjaw thought Shat had done it. He leaped on him and pinned him down, yet a voice in his head told him it wasn't this cat. ''I think Shat's eyes change color depending on his mood. They're black when he's neutral, and that wierd color when he's mad. I'm guessing when he's pleased, it's green, and blue when saddened. ''His stomach seemed to churn when he let go of his grip and stared at the now ill Whisperpaw, lying limp with pain on the ground. Blot's eyes seemed strange, too, but they were fixed on Whisperpaw. ''Blot did it! ''Ironjaw, with all his fury, launched himself on top of Blot. "Leave her alone!" he snarled. "Stop! What are you DOING!?" Phoenixfeather and Lavenderheart yowled in unision, trying to pull him off, as well as Whisperpool. Honeypaw and Hikari quickly began struggling to help Whisperpaw, and Lightningheart and Snowheart watched, unable to decide what to do of this disaster. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 23:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. A hint as to Shira's former idenity is on my profile page...also, should I add Bellkit, Crystalkit and Shira to DawnClan? Phoenixfeather did adopt them...) Nightstar sighed. "Goldwing, Icywind, and the rest of you, do what you need to," he ordered. Vizorheart and Rubypaw pulled Ironjaw off of Blot with Crowstorm's help, Roseheart and Mooncloud tended to Whisperpaw, and Emberpaw, Bellkit, Crystalkit, Spiritpaw, Getsugaclaw and Blazedawn pinned Shat down. "Move, and die," Blazedawn threatened as the cats' claws came sliding out near the tom's throat. Shira whimpered as she pressed herself against Phoenixfeather. "Shira, do you know Blot?" Phoenixfeather asked. Shira merely whimpered in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool cautiously approached Ironjaw. "Are you... really?" ... Shadefrost faced Lavenderheart. "Whisperpaw knows now... doesn't she. And Honeypaw, too? Well, all i can say is this. I've enjoyed taking care of your kits. I've loved them like they were my own, and my kits have loved and played with them like they were their siblings. And I'm not sure if Bubbleflight knows the truth..." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shadefrost..." Phoenixfeather began. Then she sighed. "But we can't let Shat know. If he gets the satsifaction of that, we're in deep trouble," the ginger she-cat reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw and Whisperpaw were playing merrily besides a stump. Tears brimmed in Shadefrost's eyes. Mistfire Spring rain falls 12:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke's ears flattened to the back of her head as she heard the fighting going on. She eyed Layon warily. "Is it...safe here?" she asked no one in particular. Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so." the tortoiseshell she-cat replied, glancing at Shat and Blot. Layton stood up. "Then let's leave!" Xehanort sighed. "Again?" "Not to the loner lands! Just away from all of this....violence. So we can keep Luke and Twilight safe." The two she-cat's eyes widen with suprise. "We can take care of ourselves, thanks." Luke mewed, and Twilight nodded. Xehanort smirked. "Then fine. Lead the way." Luke stood up. "I will." And with that, she padded out of the den, the three other kits following. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This is a Whisperpaw-comforts-saddened-adopted-Mother scene) Whisperpaw stopped playing for a moment, seeing Shadefrost watching them teary-eyed. She sighed and padded over to Shadefrost. "I know you aren't my mother, but I will always love you as if you really were my mother, and I will cherish every second you're at my side. Honeypaw doesn't know at all, don't fret." Whisperpaw mewed in an almost whisper. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplekit and Koorikit tumbled out of a nearby bush, attracting all the cats' attention. Gingerrain's still amber eyes shone. "Ripplekit and Koorikit of HydricClan. Born 2 moons ago. Known troublemakers. Stubborn like their mother." Her eyes turned back to blue. "We have been expecting you," she told them, bowing her head. Erza Scarlet'''The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 19:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They're in the mountains...) Allen, Crona, Blade and Okami stood in front of the kits. "You need to go to your parents. Believe me, parents want to see their kids safe and sound," Allen murmured softly. "But if there's trouble, we'll protect you," Crona promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ironjaw was still trying to hurt Blot. "I'll...I'll CUT U!!!!" Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 23:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro Indigo and Gato, JusticeClan's enemies. They're ghosts like JusticeClan cats, but they're rogues. Nightkit's the only one who can kill them...also, it is not a good time for them to come, cuz Violetheart's kits are coming! BC) Blot flattened his ears to his head. "Ironjaw, stop!" Phoenixfeather shouted, dragging the tom away by the tip of his tail. At once, two more ghostly cats padded into the cave. One was indigo with a yellow flash on his forehead, and the other was a short tom with spiky brown fur and cold black eyes. "Who are you?" Phoenixfeather challenged. "I am Indigo, and this is my partner Gato. We are partners with the one whose name we dare not speak lightly," Indigo meowed. Violetheart at once collapsed onto her side. "Violetheart, what's wrong?" Hikari asked. "My...my kits are coming!" Violetheart yowled. Phoenixfeather groaned. "Great. Just what we need!" she muttered. Hikari quickly got some borage and raspberry leaves in case Violetheart's birthing went wrong. "What do we do?" Blazedawn asked. "Keep Ironjaw from Blot and towards Shat, and Nightkit, keep Indigo and Gato away from us!" Phoenixfeather ordered. A moment later, Violetheart had six healthy kits at her side. "I don't mean to judge, but this couldn't come at a more worse time," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It couldn't..." muttered Whisperpool. "Stupid kits... they'll squeal and cry and ruin everything." her claws, partly unsheathed, glinted. Mysterious bloodstains appeared on her claws and teeth. ... Shadefrost rubbed her cheek along Whisperpaw's. "Of course. And Lavenderheart, your kits are wonderful." Mistpaw nodded. "Whisperpaw and Honeypaw were super fun! Lavenderheart, they're Ironjaw's, aren't they? I knew before I was born." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's Violetheart, not Lavenderheart) "Whisperpool, stop it! This isn't like you," Phoenixfeather growled. Vizorheart sighed. "Nightstar, I want a new name. I don't want to be reminded of those cats earlier," he meowed, referring to Paradoxheart and his troop. "Okay," Nightstar meowed. A moment later, Vizorheart was now Soraheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mistfang does have a power, along with her siblings. They were born on the night of a lunar eclipse, and were also born to the daughter of a Dark Forest Pure and the son of a StarClan pure. Refering to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, Mistfang and Birchtree became pure evil under the eclipse, while Purebreeze and Ryestep became, well, pure of heart.) Mumbling so that no cat could hear her, Fennelkit growled, "Mistfang, you can't control me forever." She once more tried to tell Phoenixfeather about Savage Whisperpool. "Phoenixfeather, Whisperpool is..." she trailed off, Mistfang sending heavy electrical shocks through her. She cried out in pain. Everhope's eyes suddenly turned solid electric-blue, her topaz glowed brighter, and she emanated an electric-blue aura. Placing her paw on Fennelkit, she manages to push the pure evil white cat out of the kit. "Mistfang..." she growled. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 00:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw shuddered. "Huh, it makes me cringe to share a prefix with that cat." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari fetched some herbs for Fennelkit. "I'm worried. No kit should suffer pain until they learn the meaning of it," she murmured. "Mistpaw...you were named for Mistfire, not Mistfang. For all I care, Mistfang should get hit by a Twoleg monster--''several'' times," Phoenixfeather comforted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hikari..." trailed Fennelkit, her eyes clouding over. "Herbs... won't work. Someone must sacrifice themself over to Mistfang if I am to be saved." She swept her tail over to them... which was just barely visible. She was begining to fade. Everhope unsheathed her claws, snarling at Mistfang. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 00:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari dropped the herbs in shock. "I'll do it," Soraheart meowed. "No way in the Dark Forest!" Goldwing spat. Soraheart looked at Goldwing with pain in his eyes. "If Paradoxheart and those other cats want me, I'll be targeted. I can't let that happen to my friends," the blue tom admitted. Phoenixfeather rested her tail on Soraheart's shoulder. "Soraheart, you can't. We all need you. You're part of the prophecy, like the rest of us," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll do it!" spoke up Inkheart. "StarClan came to me in a dream telling me that I was the only one who could save the silver cat, which has now turned out to be little Fennelkit. This is my destiny." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 00:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart opened his mouth in protest, then closed it when he saw Rubypaw shake her head. "If that is what you wish, Inkheart," Phoenixfeather murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, Inkheart!" yelled Darkpelt, his bright blue eyes clouded with fear. "There must be another way!" Inkheart shook her head. "I'm sorry Darkpelt, but this is the only way." She then walked toward Mistfang. Snickering evilly, Mistfang dissapeared with Inkheart as Fennelkit became a regular spirit again. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 00:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight sniffled as Inkheart disapeared. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen rested his tail tip gently on Twilight's shoulder. Phoenixfeather sighed wearily. "She was too good a warrior. I wonder if she'll join JusticeClan?" Gato sneered. Phoenixfeather lashed out a paw, and remembered that Gato and Indigo were ghosts. She couldn't touch them. Nightkit, though, could. She lashed out with her claws, and Gato squealed in surprise as blood dripped down his shoulders. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (While Whisperpool is being posessed by SW Whisperpool she begins to think suicidal thoughts and goes slightly mad) Whisperpool was one of the only ones who did not join the grieving. She stood a little off to the side, staring off into the distance. A small twitch inside her told her to join the cluster of other cats. "But I won't... I will not... never. Death... too good for the rest..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather looked at her friend with pained green eyes. "Whisperpool, stop. This isn't like you," she pled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Read And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. I'm mimicking her dialogue style from towards the end of the book) Whisperpool cast an indifferent glance down at Phoenixfeather. For a moment, there was a flash of the true Whisperpool in her eyes. But it quickly flashed back. "What do you mean? I should be the one in the prophecy... the only one..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 02:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I love that book!) Dovepaw whimpered and pressed herself to Phoenixfeather. "Whisperpool..." Sunsetstar began. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (We were reading it in class, and I was the only one who read ahead to the end, so I was going around singing the Indian rhyme, and pretending to kill people saying "I'm Justice Wargrave! Kill you all!") "What?" mewed Whisperpool emotionlessly. "You know it's true, Sunsetstar." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was the judge. That was a good twist) Sunsetstar looked at Whisperpool with pained eyes. "Whisperpool, I know you're upset, but you can't shoulder this burden alone," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Upset? Who said anything about upset? I'm merely carrying out my destiny. But... I could maybe use a bit of help." she murmured, claws sliding out a little further. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar and Getsugaclaw both took a step forward, menacingly. "If you're still possessed, believe me, I have no qualms fighting to save your soul," Getsugaclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shrugged. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Both of you, stop, please!" Phoenixfeather meowed. "Phoenixfeather, Mistfang obviously isn't done with her. Do you want her to suffer," Getsugaclaw calmly questioned, "or do you want her in peace?" Phoenixfeather snorted. "She's my friend, and I can't abandon her!" ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Mistpaw stepped forwards. "I can try." she mewed softly. Padding over to Whisperpool, she put a paw on Whisperpool's chest. Over her heart. Concentrating, she tried to draw the spirits of Mistfang and Savage Whisperpool out. A pale blue light swirled around her paw, then a silver one. It was working! Suddenly, the lights turned bloodred and Mistpaw let out a cry of pain. Phoenixfeather gasped. "Mistfang has been removed, but Savage Whisperpool is refusing to leave!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Forgot to mention Shira's power: can destroy spirits if they are not possessing other people) Shira padded forward and rested her muzzle on Mistpaw's muzzle. "Spirits who refuse to leave this poor soul in peace, I banish you to the place of whence you came," she whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not possesing other people?) Mistpaw groaned for a second, then relaxed. Whisperpool looked faint, but there was still a savage gleam in her eye. Mistpaw trembled. The Savage Whisperpool inside Whisperpool snarled in anger. Suddenly she lashed out, catching Phoenixfeather and flinging her many foxlengths away. Then she pounced, ripping, inflicting horrible wounds on the ginger she-cat. "STOP! STOP!" screeched Mistpaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah. To be more clear, if Indigo possessed Getsugaclaw he will not, Shira could not banish him away. If Indigo was still roaming as a spirit, Shira could banish him away.) Phoenixfeather yowled in pain. Getsugaclaw suddenly began dragging Whisperpool away, dodging her claws. Hikari, Roseheart and Mooncloud darted to Phoenixfeather. "MOM!" Dovepaw wailed. "No one go near her!" Lightningheart ordered. Phoenixfeather whimpered softly, her eyes beginning to close. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Applepaw just...knows these things about the Distortion World. She learns them from a StarClan cat who visited her in her dreams. *coughcoughBirdstarcoughcough*) "MOM!" Amberpaw screamed, and came barreling over. Stormpaw and Applepaw did the same, both whimpering in a scared manner. "N-no!" Applepaw growled, and turned, her eyes gleaming at Whisperpool. She ran over, claws unsheathed, and, without even thinking, changed into a huge reddish-brown wolf with an apple-shaped mark on her forehead. She snarled and whacked Whisperpool, forcing Savage Whisperpool to head back to the Distortion World. She growled and changed back into a cat, but hurried over to make sure the real Whisperpool was okay. "Are you okay, Whisperpool?" "Wh-what happened? Everything went black..." Whisperpool grunted, and then rolled onto her side, revealing thin, not quite deep, scratches across her flank. Applepaw purred, and called Hikari over. "Hikari, I don't think ''these wounds will be permanent, right? I mean, I barely hit her, and I made sure my wolf claws didn't rake her too hard." Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 23:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke's eyes were wide with fright. "W-what just happened?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Somehow, this reminds me of poor Squirrelflight in Eclipse.) Allen rested his tail tip gently on Luke's flank. "Something horrible has happened," he meowed, softly. Hikari looked over Whisperpool. "She'll be fine. A few light scratches, but nothing too serious," the gold and white she-cat reported. Looking at Phoenixfeather with a grim look, she meowed, "But Phoenixfeather suffered much worse wounds. She'll need all the strength of StarClan to recover." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke closed her eyes softly. "I hope she gets better." she murmured, and backed softly into Layton, who licked her head softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira whimpered. Her adopted mother was hurt so badly! ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whisperpool is finally back to herself.) Whisperpool stared down at Phoenixfeather. "Why... WHY?" she wept. "I'm sorry... my fault... Phoenixfeather should never have been hurt." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart looked at Whisperpool. "Who possessed you again?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Cue for Silent Whisperpaw. And for Shat again! Shat is a Distortion Cat, a cat born in the Distortion World. He's been living for thousands of years. Did you know that Tigerstar isn't the leader of the Distortion World? NOPE! He's definately not! It's Bladeshark! *evil laugh*!) Whisperpaw shuddered, spasms shaking her. Her mouth opened up, and she attempted to wail, but nothing would come out. Her inner self was blacking out, her vision going dark... ... Shat appeared! Whisperpool let out a growl, and then looked to her left, where her intelligent apprentice always was at her side. Whisperpaw wasn't there. "Your little apprentice is mine, now!" Shat yowled in victory, and laid down a dull-eyed Whisperpaw, who was breathing, but not speaking, her mouth closed. Whisperpaw seemed to be staring in space, her normally bright blues a clouded, glazed over, dull gray, and the shimmery -green-and-amber flecks were an even DULLER gray. She seemed like a statue. Whisperpool snapped at Shat, and tried to shake Whisperpaw back to normal. The she-cat slumped down, her gaze still fixed on nothing. ... "N-no!" A piercing yowl cut across the huge cave as Shat and Whisperpaw began fading. It was Mistpaw. She leaped forward, slsashing at Shat, but went right through him. Impossible! ''Mistpaw tried again, but failed. Shat let out a yowl of triumph, which sounded piercingly evil, and vanished. ... (Who wants an adventure into the Distortion World? I DO! http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/e9/Happy%5E.%5E.png) Honeypaw gasped in pain, and ran to her sister's side. "M-mistpaw...s-s-s-she c-cant b-be g-g-g-gone....Right. Mistpaw, Whisperpaw's the smartest she-cat I know. She's bound to return. I promise." Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 12:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke let out a small, strained whimper, and closed her eyes in fright. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, can I add Bellkit, Crystalkit and Shira to DawnClan? Also, only Twilight, Xehanort, Allen, Crona, Blade, Okami and Layton went to Dawn Pack, no one else...) Hikari rushed to Phoenixfeather with more cobwebs. "We need another medicine cat!" Hikari meowed as the cobweb she was holding instantly soaked up blood from the ginger she-cat's wounds. Phoenixfeather instantly began coughing. "Fox dung! She's sick?" Goldwing meowed. He realized Blot was staring at Phoenixfeather. Blot's eyes were unreadable, and an inner flame seemed to glow inside them. "Blot, if you have time to stand around, go and find some more cobwebs and horsetail!" Hikari ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight ran out of the den, and returned a few moments later with a large glob of cobwebs in her mouth. She took them over to her mother. "Here, momma. Will this help?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari nodded and pressed them on Phoenixfeather's wounds. The blood was beginning to stop, but Phoenixfeather was starting to cough wildly. Blot was still staring at her. "Well, Blot?! If you're just going to stare at her, get some coltsfoot, cobwebs and horsetail!" Lightningheart snarled. Blot blinked, then hurried to find the herbs. "About time, the moony cat!" Rubypaw muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight nodded. "Do you want me to get anything else? Because I can if you need me to, momma!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari nodded. "I'll need some coltsfoot, horsetail, cobwebs, and if you can get them, rose thorns," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight gave a small nod, and ran out of the den. She returned around two minutes later, carrying some coltsfoot, horsetail, and a two rose thorns. "I couldn't find anymore cobwebs, and it was hard to get even these two little thorns off of the rose." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, anyways," Hikari meowed. She quickly went to work with the herbs, and she soon closed up Phoenixfeather's wounds as Blot managed to bring back a few cobwebs. Phoenixfeather wheezed softly as she slept. "Her fate is in the paws of StarClan now, and let's hope they have her pull through," Hikari meowed, softly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She will. Phoenixfeather is strong!" Twilight mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Intro Goldstar, Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit from AlchemyClan. Also, Blot can taint any prey he catches, which will play a part in Phoenixfeather finding out who Blot really is...) Dovepaw whimpered in fear. "Blot, we'll need something to eat. Can you get us some food?" Hikari ordered. Blot nodded and headed out to find some prey. Suddenly, four cats came towards them. "I'm Goldstar, and this is my brother and deputy Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit. We had to come here," Goldstar meowed. Meanwhile, Tauntpaw, Silvernight, Earthstorm and Paradoxheart were listening in on the conversation. "So, their best warrior is hurt? We'll have some fun with this...isn't that right, Onlystar?" Paradoxheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing looked at her surroundings. She spotted Phoenixfeather, who was curled on the ground, coughing and bleeding. Razorwing's eyes widened. "She was struck by a possessed cat, wasn't she? The poison of an undead, distorted cat may kill her." "Then do something!" Dovepaw yowled hoarsely. "Relax. I will." Razorwing darted into a bush and came out a minute later with some gold berries and pale mushrooms.She chewed up the mushrooms and patted them on the wounds. "These," she mewed, holding up the gold berries, "are laburnum. They are normally poison, but the juice of these mushrooms will dilute it to the point where it becomes helpful, not harmful." She crushed the berries with a claw and spread them over the mushrooms. "Now all we can do is wait." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Acutally, it was Blot's work getting her sick...but I suppose it can be part of her sickness) Phoenixfeather gave another cough, then breathed a little more easily. "Thank StarClan," Hikari murmured. Goldstar sighed. "Amazing how cats can get nearly killed so easily," he commented. "By the way, why are you so..." Zoey began. Kindheart rapidly shook his head, mouthing the words, "Don't say he's short!" Goldstar blinked. "What?" he meowed. "Nothing," Zoey answered. Goldstar shrugged then padded to Getsugaclaw to speak with him. Violetheart's kits squeaked as Hikari gave Violetheart more borage. Onlystar was walking towards where Paradoxheart and his deputies were, when a large paw knocked him down...♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool curled up in a corner. She wished she could die. Phoenixfeather might be dead... Whisperpool bit her tailtip hard, feeling the warm, salty taste of blood. She regretted ever being jealous of, hating Phoenixfeather. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's not your fault, Whisperpool." Hikari stared in surprise as Phoenixfeather weakly raised her head and meowed the words. Soraheart's jaws gaped in surprise. Phoenixfeather's green eyes shone with strength. "I forgive you for trying to kill me. It was none of your doing," the ginger she-cat meowed. "Easy, there. You're still injured," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's eyes were still bright. "A-are you sure, Phoenixfeather? I could have stopped this. I could have resisted." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather actually managed to rise to her paws, though unsteadily. "I'm sure. If I held it against you, I'd never forgive myself," she meowed. "My, my, aren't we just sentimental?" a familiar voice called. Paradoxheart! ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool growled. "Somebody's asking to have his face rearranged." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Burned! http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/e9/Happy%5E.%5E.png And you'll find a disturbing twist in this post... Also, the 11 warriors are Wolfhowl, Gingerwolf, Kingheart, Sharkstom, Batwing, Thickstom, Pantherstorm, Taboocurse, Mothstorm, Doublevoice and Thorntiger.) Nightstar took a single step forward as Paradoxheart came forward. "You're from RobotClan, aren't you? You know where my brother went, don't deny it!" Nightstar growled. "Oh, I know him. He's now RobotClan's leader, Onlystar!" Paradoxheart sneered. Nightstar gaped at the tom as if it were the single most important phrase. Paradoxheart stalked towards Phoenixfeather, an evil grin on his face. "Time for you to die!" he hissed. Before he could leap, a large paw swatted him out of the way. Tauntpaw gasped. "Paradoxheart!" he wailed, running to the tom. Silvernight hissed. "Thorntiger!" he growled. A large tom and 10 other warriors walked taut with calmness, eyes flashing calm fury. "We will take over RobotClan. You and your friends, Paradoxheart, are no longer in command," Thorntiger meowed. Sunsetstar unsheathed her claws. Springheart's fur stood on end. A thick-furred tom came forward. "We have no intention of following a weak leader anymore," he growled. Another tom tossed Onlystar to their paws. He looked weak and battered. Nightstar hurried to his brother's side. "We spared all nine of his lives. From now on, we shall lead RobotClan," a battle-scarred tom announced boldly, leaving the cave. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Charm's water abilities can heal other cats (blue water) or harm them (red-orange). Unfortunately, it doesn't always work.) Charm gasped knowing Onlystar was battered. Without thinking, she flung a ball of blue water at the battered tom, then threw a red-orange ball of water that seemed to be flaming at the 11 RobotClan cats, hoping that it would work. ...Meanwhile, in another area... Inkheart couldn't resist it. She couldn't save herself from being read into the book by Mistfang. She tried to send a message to Fennelkit, Alex, and Lupin, or Mooneyes. Fennelkit! Alex! Mooneyes, or Lupin, what ever you're called! You are the only ones who can help me! Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 13:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Despite Thickstorm's rather...bold statement, I think Bladeshark has the thickest skin or fur or whatever he has. I do not mean to say Thickstorm can't be hurt or has better defenses than Bladshark.) Thickstorm snorted, then padded forward towards the flaming water take the blow. The ball merely splashed on him. "That isn't going to work. I have the thickest fur of all the cats in the Clans, and a weak power like that is not going to injure me," the thick tom sneered. Onlystar gave a soft sigh as the water healed him a little. Hikari got to work on his wounds, muttering something about how loners didn't get hurt so often. Nightstar watched Onlystar with fearful eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How are we gonna kill that guy?" muttered Razorwing. "Shave him?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 03:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you haven't been looking at Snowheart and Lightningheart's pages, this will shock you...) Nightstar shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure how, either," Paradoxheart admitted. "You're kidding!" Zoey gasped. "Well, only a cat with the sharpest claws can get past his thick pelt. That is the only way to defeat him," Earthstorm meowed. "You look too old to be a deputy. There I said it!" Cloverwish meowed. "I know I am too old, but Onlystar's been the only true leader to support us in our time of need. What good am I to him if I did not support him?" Earthstorm questioned. "I get it...only leader, Onlystar. The only star of your Clan," Phoenixfeather meowed, sadly. "Exactly," Silvernight meowed. At once, a brown she-cat with ruffled fur and brown eyes time traveled into the cave. "Tatteredbook!" Silvernight gasped. Tatteredbook nodded. "I suppose you don't recognize our kits, Silvernight," she meowed. Silvernight blinked, then looked at Lilyflower, Snowheart and Lightningheart. "My kits!" Silvernight gasped. Phoenixfeather gaped at Silvernight. "Snowheart couldn't be from RobotClan. She can't!" Dovepaw protested. "Well, to be more accurate, Futureheart fathered my kits, but we'll talk about that later. I named my kits Dawnkit (Snowheart), Clairekit (Lightningheart), Flowerkit (Lilyflower), and Icekit(Icewhisper)," Tatteredbook meowed. Snowheart shook her head sadly. "Sorry, mom, but we were given different names. We're Snowheart, Lightningheart, Lilyflower and Icewhisper now, though Icewhisper is at home," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing sniggered. "Claire''kit? Dawnkit?" Whisperpool shoved her. "Knock it off!" '''Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tatteredbook sighed. "My mom was a former kittypet, and the people she lived with knew some kind of langauge even I didn't know. I named Clairekit because my mom said it meant something like 'Lightning'. As for Snowheart's name, I gave her the name Dawnkit because I believed she would bring dawn to our Clan stuck in night," she admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, well. Are you guys gonna change your names?" mewed Whisperpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. We're proud of the names we're given. Sorry, mom," Snowheart apologized. Tatteredbook smiled. "I'm glad I gave birth to at least one kit who doesn't follow the crowd," she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight sighed, and gazed out of the cave. She didn't know any of these cats! She looked over to were Luke and Layton were laying, seeing them curled up next to each other, in a soft, light sleep. Xehanort was standing by the den's entrance, ears pricked. Twilight felt alone. She wasn't good at guarding, and she didn't have a Luke like Layton did, someone that special. So she sighed, and closed her eyes, listening intently to the confersations around her. She was suprised to hear almost everything going on, from the voices of Tatteredbook and Snowheart, to the faint snuffling of Luke as she slept. It was astonishing. As she reveled in her new senses, she felt a small bolt of hope. She could finally be as special as some of her Star Cat siblings! A small smile crept onto her face as she realized that. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari sat down. "Speaking of kits, I'm expecting another litter of Xemnas's," she announced. "Congrats!" Phoenixfeather purred. Soon, Blot came in with fresh-kill. "Wow, Blot, that's a lot!" Dovepaw meowed. Blot nodded and set the mice down. Just as Phoenixfeather was about to take a bite, she stopped cold. She sniffed and stepped back. "No one eat that prey!" she ordered. "Why not?" Aurora asked. "Blot, you tainted this mice. I should have listened to Shira," Phoenixfeather hissed. Blot blinked calmly. "I'm glad I can finally drop this nice act," he sneered. Shira barked an insult at Blot. "You fox-hearted coward. You were going to posion them!" she snarled. Blot smirked. "Finally. I'm not going to attempt to take anyone's life yet, but I warn you, you cannot fight Bladeshark the way you are now," he taunted before vanishing, taking the mice with him. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry I haven't been roleplaying here for a while, but here I am with the introductions of Talkative Gingerrain and Mysterious Ripplekit of the Distortion World. Also, cue Koorikit's confusion! :3 BC) Gingerrain overheard Phoenixfeather and Hikari's and purred, "That's really sweet." Her eyes turned amber, and they started to shine with wonder. "Just like the four kits that are at the Organisation. One of them will even save them from something." Her eyes turned back to blue, as Koorikit watched her, amazed. Hikari perked up, her ears twitched slightly at the mention of her home. A rustling in the ferns nearby made everyone jump. "Aw, that's so sweet. You know what's sweet? Berries! I love berries. Don't you love berries?" Everyone's eyes widened as two cats, very identical to Gingerrain and Ripplekit emerged. Koorikit squeaked in surprise. "There are two Ripplekit's?!" RimaHiko'RimaxNagi 12:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari facepawed. "Not again!" Lightningheart grumbled. "Well, I'm not due for a while yet. But I know there will be six kits," Hikari informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight opened her eyes as she heard Koorikit say something about two Ripplekits, and she was correct. She blinked in confusion. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, what are we going to do with another Ripplekit?" Dovepaw asked. "I vote we take the recently arrived Ripplekit home," Violetheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Gingerrain that had just arrived purred with amusement. "It'll be easy to tell them apart. This one follows me everywhere. He's always really quiet, which makes me seem really loud. I also talk a lot, so everyone always tells me to shut up. Don't hesitate to tell me to shut up. By the way, speaking of talking, my name is Talkative Gingerrain. And this little guy is Mysterious Ripplekit. He is very mysterious, isn't he?" The small kit just sat nerby, watching the dark ginger she-cat talk constanly. '''RimaHiko'RimaxNagi 21:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lost Phoenixfeather is the pure opposite of Phoenixfeather: lost, unsure of her place, and sad.) "Yeah, that's nice, just take Ripplekit back to wherever you are from," Lightningheart meowed. "Do you think the kits will be like Xemnas?" Zoey asked Hikari. "I dunno, but I just know they're going to be adorable!" Hikari meowed. Phoenixfeather purred. She suddenly felt another presence nearby. She whipped around and saw lost green eyes vanish quickly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hopeless Everhope has absolutly no hope, while Everhope is full of hope) Everhope felt another presence also. The fur on the back of her neck bristled as she gingerly turned around, coming face to face with a dark gray tabby cat with hopeless blue eyes. She stepped back, shocked by the hopeless blue eyes metting her yellow eyes. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclawhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/e/ed/Luna_Lovegood.jpg 22:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather curled her lip back. "Come out. Show yourselves," she growled. "Oh, and why should they?" a soft voice hissed. Phoenixfeather gasped. "Nightmareheart!" she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Talkative Gingerrain also doesn't know what kind of information to give out and to keep. Also, sorry if I ruined the entrances, but Talkative Gingerrain and...well...) Talkative Gingerrain padded over to the ferns, where the two cats were. "These two are Lost Phoenixfeather and Hopeless Everhope. Wow, what a funny name. Anyway, we're all from the Distrotion World. It's this weird world where everyone there is your opposite. Well, you might think it's weird, but I think it's fun and it's home. You know, now that I think about it, home sounds like an odd word if you think about it like a wandering loner. Right?" 'RimaHiko'RimaxNagi 22:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, I was hoping on Talkative Gingerrain ruining their location. Horrible Snowheart is very cruel, especially towards her sister, Timid Lightningheart) "Oh, hush up, mousebrain," a voice that sounded eerily like Snowheart snarled. Two cats identical to Snowheart and Lightningheart padded towards the group. "Who are you?" Blazestorm asked. "I am Horrible Snowheart, and this is my pathetic sister Timid Lightningheart," Horrible Snowheart growled. Lost Phoenixfeather padded out. "S-Sorry, Horrible Snowheart," she apologized. "Mousebrain fool!" Horrible Snowheart spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- A silvery cat that looked exactly like Riku padded out of the shadows after Horrible Snowheart and Timid Lightningheart. "I am Shadowless Riku." he mewed bluntly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey gasped in surprise. "H-How?" she meowed, softly. Two more cats appeared. One was a copy of Soraheart, the other a frail copy of Sunsetstar. "I am Disaster-causing Soraheart, or DC Soraheart for short, and this is Sickly Sunsetstar," the Soraheart-lookalike meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm from the Distortion World, so I'm the oposite of Riku." Shadowless Riku mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The what?" Dovepaw meowed. "I've heard of it. A place where opposite of cats here exist," Nightstar meowed. "And are not supposed to," Tauntpaw meowed, softly. Phoenixfeather was surprised. "I don't know who created the Distortion World, but it was never supposed to exist," Tauntpaw admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowless Riku shrugged. "Well we do." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not supposed to exist?" Phoenixfeather questioned. DC Soraheart padded up, eyes glaring. "Yeah. According to Master Nightmareheart, we're not supposed to exist because we're the opposite of cats. We were never meant to exist," he growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's what I just said!" Talkative Gingerrain complained, whining and moaning. 'RimaHiko'RimaxNagi 23:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "HUSH UP!" Horrible Snowheart spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool narrowed her eyes. "Distortion Word forms can possess their pure opposites, like what happened to me." she shuddered slightly, as if trying to shake off the memory. "Mistpaw didn't really kill Savage Whisperpool though, because Savage Whisperpool never existed in the first place. But Mistpaw did put a temporary charm on me that prevents Savage Whisperpool from possesing me." '''Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Savage Whisperpool..." Lost Phoenixfeather repeated, her eyes unfocused. "Listen, go back home, now!" Phoenixfeather growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool snarled. "And take a message to old Savage Pizzaface. Tell her next time we cross, I'll hang her." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, come on, that's no fun." Phoenixfeather stiffened. Nightmareheart! The mostly black tom padded towards the group, his fur as sleek as ever, but blood now stained his pelt. "What do you want with us?" Tatteredbook challenged. "Oh, not much, just to kill you guys," Nightmareheart snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cue hopelessness of Hopeless Everhope. She's evil, but her thoughts are hopeless. She doesn't believe that they can do anything, but she goes along with it.) Hopeless Everhope stepped out of the shadows. "That's right," she growled. Even though it will epicly fail, she thought bitterly. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 14:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowless Riku glanced at Nightmareheart. "What do you mean kill them? Then all the Distortion World cats would die too." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Horrible Snowheart is one of the few she-cats that fall in love with Nightmareheart...ew) "Not exactly what I mean. Remember Amberstrike?" Nightmareheart meowed. "Ooh, I remember her. She was so weak!" Horrible Snowheart purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw padded silently among the gathered cats, pausing to pass her marked paw over a cat's heart. "There." she mewed confidently. "I put protective magic on every cat, so they won't get possesed for the time being." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded a thank-you. "Go away, Nightmareheart. Why do you keep attacking us?" she growled. "Because as long as nightmares exist, so do I," Nightmareheart growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So all of us should have good dreams now?" snarled Whisperpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart smirked. "It's pretty much why most of the Dark Forest still exists: as long as you continue to remember them, they will exist until you tear their lives out of them," he meowed. Phoenixfeather padded forward until she was directly in front of Nightmareheart. "You don't deserve to live. I killed you myself, and yet you live," Phoenixfeather growled. "I suppose you remember the monsters attacking DawnClan? That was me," Nightmareheart boasted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw let out an unearthly shriek. She writhed on the ground, panting. "Vision... nightmare..." she breathed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather hissed at Nightmareheart as Hikari rushed to Mistpaw's aid. "So you're the one who tried to attack DawnClan during the battle against Team Dark. You are not getting off easy, Nightmaredork," Phoenixfeather hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool unsheathed her claws. "Cummon! Insult time! Come and get it, Foxbreath!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart snorted. "Such arrogance. You should know your place, Nightmareheart," Earthstorm growled. "And who's going to stop me? You, an elder?" Nightmareheart taunted. Tauntpaw and Silvernight were instantly on the tom. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistfang appeared at that moment, with a book at her paws. "Here's your little friend," she sneered, roughly pushing the book toward the cats. Fennelkit was the first to notice the cat on the cover. "Inkheart!" BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 15:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You foxhearted monster!" Dovepaw spat. Blazestorm lashed her tail. "You're despicable, you know that? Why don't you just give up?" she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They don't give up 'cause it's not in their language." hissed Whisperpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart sighed. "So they're born mousebrains? Makes sense," she taunted, "since they're about as smart as the prey we hunt." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. I think maybe, just maybe that Nightmarehearts IQ has just brushed the derp level." Whisperpool purred. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hush up-yeowch!" Nightmareheart shrieked as Tauntpaw was literally ripping all his fur off. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw shakily stood up. "Nightmareheart. Your kits are here." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mistpaw, shh!" Phoenixfeather hissed. Nightmareheart's eyes gleamed. "My kits!" he yowled, running from Tauntpaw and Silvernight. Eclipsekit hid his sister. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flapping wings were heard. Fennelkit turned her head to see a dark brown tabby and white tom with sparrow wings holding a pale silver tabby she-cat. Setting her down, his wings vanished. "I'm Swiftpaw, and this is my sister, Dapplepaw," introduced the tom. "Joy," sneered Mistfang. "More cats to get rid of." BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 16:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Blazestorm!" Phoenixfeather growled. Blazestorm rushed forward to guard Swiftpaw and Dapplepaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mistfang's out to get every cat she possibly can) Dapplepaw glanced down at the book that had the trapped Inkheart. "Who's this cat?" she asked, her blue eyes bright with curiosity. Meanwhile, Mistfang caught sight of Honeykit and Ravenkit alone. Creeping over to them, it wasn't until it was too late that she noticed that she couldn't touch or even see the kits. "Grrr," she growled. Honeykit and Ravenkit reappeared near Dapplepaw and Swiftpaw. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 18:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow, that's so mousebrained, a mouse could do better!" Blazedawn taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ravenkit can become invisible or intangible and can communicate with birds, while Honeykit can thrust a cat, living or dead, out of something else and is the final known cat who can read characters in and out of books (called Silvertongues; however her voice is very soft, so it's hard for her to use that power)) Honeykit looked at the book where Inkheart was trapped. As she looked at it, her green eye glowed purple and her amber eye glowed pink. Pink and purple energy seemed to swirl around her, then the book. Inkheart vanished from the cover, reappearing beside Splashberry and Cloudsoul. "Thank you," she mewed in a very hoarse whisper, leaning on Cloudsoul for support. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 18:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseheart padded over to treat Inkheart's wounds. "You'll be okay now," the medicine cat promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Roseheart," mewed Inkheart. Darkpelt rushed over to Inkheart, relieved that she was okay. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 18:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Make sure to give her some space. We don't know what she went through," Roseheart warned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Let's just say that she was trapped in the ending for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Inkheart found it quiet scary due to the high amount of Twolegs.) "So many Twolegs. It was a nightmare in there. They were fighting each other with these sticks that shot out light at another Twoleg," said Inkheart. Darkpelt gently placed his tail lightly on Inkheart's shoulders, and she began to relax. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 19:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yikes. Twolegs are so horrible," Mooncloud meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I kno-ow," studdered Charm. "I-I only l-lived wi-ith th-them bec-cause otherw-wise, I w-would be kil-lled b-by the C-cats of the W-wild." BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 19:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's horrible," Violetheart murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "Twolegs STINK, too." Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Eclipsekit and Ebonykit ducked under a bush as Nightmareheart searched for his kits. Emberpaw protected the two, lashing his tail. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fushigi and Powder wern't very active, so let's just say that they were both expecting kits and they just had them Only Twisterkit is in the prophecy, though Cottonkit does have a power. Twisterkit and Fushigiheart's kits are Star Kits) Fushigiheart and Powderfleck wrapped their tails around their newborn kits. Powderfleck's were Twisterkit and Cottonkit, while Fushigiheart's were Cherrykit, Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit. "It's okay, Twisterkit," said Powderfleck soothingly as her she-kit began to wail. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 23:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry. We'll protect the kits," Sunsetstar promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakekit darted forwards and slashed Nightmareheart's nose with her tiny claws. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart snorted and swatted Shiitakekit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakekit tumbled to Mistpaw's feet. Mistpaw shrieked. "You'll pay for hurting a harmless kit!" Lotuskit, Blazekit, Spiderkit, and Mistpaw jumped on Nightmareheart and brought him down, screeching and clawing. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Intro Fallowdream and Creamfeather) At once, two she-cats appeared. "I'm Fallowdream, and this is Creamfeather," Fallowdream meowed. She spotted Nightmareheart and charged at him. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw was clawing at Nightmareheart's face as Creamfeather attacked him. "Who are you?" panted Mistpaw. "Wait, don't tell me. You're Creamfeather." "How'd you know?" "I just... knew?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Batwing and Thorntiger are some tough customers. Blazedawn and Getsugaclaw, though, won't let anyone else but they fight them.) Nightmareheart quickly fled the cats. Thorntiger and another tom, pure black with deep green eyes, padded into the cave. "You again?!" Blazedawn growled. "Yes. We were ordered to by Wolfhowl," the black tom meowed calmly. "That must have been that brown tom with gray eyes," Phoenixfeather guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool licked a paw. "I don't trust anyone with wolf in his name." Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Y'mean after the wolf attack on DuskClan?" Bellkit mewed. "Not just Wolfhowl. Gingerwolf as well, remember?" Thorntiger meowed. "Okay, spill the beans. Who's leading RobotClan now?" Silvernight spat. "We will tell you only if you beat us," Batwing meowed. "We'll take him," Getsugaclaw meowed, coming forward with Blazedawn. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twisterkit and Cherrykit watched the cats, their eyes wide and bright with curiosity. "What's going on, mama?" asked Cherrykit. "Some of the cats are about to fight our enemies," answered Fushigiheart, noticing the little Star Mark on Cherrykit's paw. BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 22:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Batwing scoffed. "Thorntiger, if you'd do the honors," he ordered. Thorntiger smirked and charged forward at Blazedawn. Blazedawn unsheathed his claws and prepared to fight. Thorntiger leapt at Getsugaclaw. The black tom nimbly stepped to the side and clawed Thorntiger. Blazedawn leapt at the huge tom and raked his claws down Thorntiger's back. At once, Hikari yowled in pain. Phoenixfeather gasped. "Her second litter!" she yowled. Thorntiger saw and snorted. "It's not worth it. Not when there are queens here. Let's go, Thorntiger," Batwing ordered. Thorntiger nodded and padded out of the cave with the black tom. A moment later, Hikari's second litter was born. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, Hikari," said Spottail, "your kits are beautiful!" BeautyKindly and helpfulhttp://images.wikia.com/warriorcatsrpg/images/8/87/Beauty.png 23:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC)- ---- "Thanks," Hikari thanked. One of the kits, a pale blue she-cat that looked bluish-green in the light, squeaked and opened her eyes. Hikari's eyes flashed with happiness. "A Star Cat," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's eyes were soft. Mistpaw nosed the kit. "She's a Star Cat, just like me." Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm naming her Miku," Hikari decided. She named the rest of the kits Vexen, Lexaeus, Namine, Kin and Kenshin. Miku stumbled over to her mother on still short legs. Phoenixfeather purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC)